


Not a game of Russian Roulette

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 16, Gun Violence, Hurt, Major Character Injury, Mild Angst, One Shot, Shoot the Hostage, Short, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: This is why Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't go to bars. One: they're dirty. Two: he doesn't actually like alcohol. Three: homicidal maniacs
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Kudos: 21





	Not a game of Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Another terribly short-and-sweet fic. This time, 486 words! That's an improvement!

There’s a reason Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn’t like bars. One: they’re dirty. Two: he doesn’t actually like alcohol. Three: lots of things happen in bars. But for that last point, no one could of predicted that out of all the locations for this sort of thing to happen- a bank, hotel, stock market center- a hostage situation happened in a  _ bar _ . 

But as it just so happens to be, a serial killer from South Korea, on the run from the police, finally got cornered in the bar that the MSBY Black Jackals decided to go to for their post-game victory celebration. 

“GET DOWN! DON’T MOVE!” The man had screamed, waving his gun in the air. He looked positively delusional, with greasy hair, worn clothes, and a bright red sweat stained face. Disgusting. “GET DOWN OR I WILL SHOOT! SEE LOOK I’M SERIOUS!” The sounds of sirens get closer and closer and that’s pretty much the only thing Sakusa hears from the man, because next thing he knows, just because he’s a bit slow because the floor is  _ dirty _ , the gun is pointed his way and his body tips back and he falls against the table with the force of the bullet. 

_ What just happened _ ? Is the first thing he thinks because are bullets like that? It felt like someone threw a small pebble at him. But then it hits him, as he notices the growing burning sensation centerned right below the collarbone, the bright red that has begun to stain his shirt and starts to make his skin feel weird.  _ I got shot _ . Then his legs no longer support him and he nearly slides off the table and onto the ground as his eyes roll out and he passes out, if not for someone catching him and holding him and screaming loudly but it just sounds really...muffled. 

* * *

“You’re being annoying” Sakusa says, arms crossed, even though even doing that kind of hurts. He resists the urge to rub the large gauze patch that covers the stitches of the bullet hole. Lucky enough for him, the bullet had gone straight through. Unlucky for him, he almost bleed out, flatlining on the operating table. 

“I’m not!” Atsumu waves his hands around. “Ya almost died- in my arms. There was so much blood and right now yer actin’ as if it never happened!” Sakusa huffs. 

“I know it happened, idiot.” He feels so exposed without the mask on. Even though hospitals are supposed to be very sanitized, he can’t ignore the fact hospitals are where sick people (people with germs and disease) congregate. “I’m sitting in a hospital bed- how can I act is if it never happened?” He rolls his eyes but can’t help the small smile that crosses his face. Miya won’t be able to see it anywhere with his mask on-

  
“Why are you smiling? Oh my gods  _ Omi you can smile _ -” oh yes. He doesn’t. 


End file.
